Gara-gara Kecanduan TV
by arannis
Summary: Hobi nonton TV Ron makin parah! Bagaimana Hermione mengatasinya? Rate T untuk umpatan. Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to JK Rowling  
Character: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Another story about Ron and his television!**_ **:D Semoga kalian terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **Happy reading~**_

* * *

 **Gara-gara Kecanduan TV**

"Ronald, sudah kubilang taruh kaos kakimu di keranjang baju kotor!"

"Iya, nanti aku kerjakan, Mione! Yeah, ayo terus ... tendang terus ... awas! Woah, cepat, cepat ... _YES, GOAL_! WOOHOOOO!"

"Ronald, teriakanmu membuat Rose menangis!"

"Yeah, woohoo! _Sorry_ , Rosie sayang–argh, pelanggaran itu! Kartu kuning, kartu kuning!"

"Ronald!"

Ini ketiga kalinya Hermione meneriakkan nama Ron. Ron mendesah frustrasi karena telah menyadari indikasi bahwa Hermione tengah berada di ambang batas kontrolnya.

"Ya, ya, aku diam!" jawab Ron lesu. Tetapi sayangnya, pertandingan sepak bola kali ini mustahil bisa membuatnya tidak bersorak semangat. "Salip dia, cepat! Akh–sikut saja sekalian, biar tahu rasa!" Ron berusaha agar suaranya tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Ronald Weasley!" keempat kalinya namanya disebut, Hermione sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya menghalangi pandangan Ron terhadap televisi.

Bahu Ron turun pertanda _mood_ -nya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar sangat kesal ketika berkata, "Apalagi yang kau inginkan, Mione?" meskipun sia-sia.

"Mau sampai kapan kau nonton bola terus? Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat. Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap!" sahut Hermione greget.

"Tolong biarkan aku menonton sebentar lagi. Ini pertandingan yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin, Mione. Tolonglah..."

Hermione memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tahu pertandingan ini masih akan berlangsung dua jam ke depan dan jika aku membiarkanmu duduk di sini, aku yakin kita tidak akan jadi pergi. Jadi, sekarang jangan membantahku lagi!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Ron mengatakannya dengan dengusan kasar yang sangat jelas. Ia bangkit dan berjalan dengan tidak rela menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu Hermione mengingatkannya kembali tentang kaos kaki.

Hermione mengusap keningnya seakan meredakan urat-urat yang berkedut di sana. Ia meraih _remote_ di atas sofa yang ditempati Ron sebelumnya, lalu mematikan televisi. Beberapa setengah jam kemudian, Ron sudah keluar dari kamar mereka dengan setelan berbeda, diikuti Hermione dan Rose dalam gendongannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur Rose. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di _The Burrow_ bersama seluruh keluarga dalam rangka ulang tahun Ibu Ron, Molly Weasley. Mengingat ini makan malam pertama mereka setelah hampir sepuluh bulan sejak terakhir kali, Hermione benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkannya lagi, apalagi hanya karena pertandingan sepak bola.

Kegemaran Ron menonton televisi kian hari kian parah. Sejak hari di mana Ron mengerti cara menggunakan _remote_ , ia semakin tidak bisa lepas dari benda itu. Setiap pulang kerja, Hermione selalu mendapatinya tengah duduk di sofa, fokus memerhatikan tabung kaca itu dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Entah itu acara kartun, berita, sepak bola, atau bahkan sinetron, Ron terlihat amat sangat menikmatinya, seakan dunianya hanya ada di dalam sana. Tak jarang Ron tidak menyadari kehadirannya di rumah.

Hermione sudah mulai jengah dengan sikapnya. Namun Ron malah menyuruhnya memaklumi karena dia baru mengenal yang namanya televisi. Hermione yang saat itu memang tengah kelelahan, akhirnya tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan Ron.

Mereka disambut Molly Weasley tepat setelah mereka muncul di perapian. Hermione segera mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sekaligus meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka–tak lupa tatapan tajamnya terhadap Ron. Molly menanggapinya dengan santai meski bercampur dengan kekhawatiran apabila mereka tidak akan datang. Ia segera mengambil alih Rose dari gendongan Hermione dan membawanya serta mereka ke halaman belakang yang telah tertata sebuah meja panjang dan seluruh sanak saudara mereka telah duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya. Tempat itu nyaris menjadi tradisi makan malam dalam keluarga Weasley jika seluruh anak-anaknya mengunjungi _The Burrow_.

"Apa kabar, Ronnie?" sapa George jahil. Angelina dan Fred tak tampak bersamanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan Rose!" Ron mendesis yang dibalas tawa ringan George.

"Rose masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, Ronald," Ginny menimpali. Wanita itu tengah menggendong Al yang tertidur dan Harry tak jauh darinya sedang sibuk menghentikan James yang pecicilan.

"Halo, Ginny," sapa Hermione duduk di seberang Ginny. Ron mengikuti Hermione di sebelahnya.

"Hai," balas Ginny. "Di kantor menyenangkan?"

Hermione menghela napas, "Yah, lumayan. Setidaknya tak ada lagi peri-rumah yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh majikan mereka."

"Dia masih bersikeras agar peri-rumah bisa membuka usaha sendiri di Diagon Alley," sambung Ron. "Jelas-jelas itu mustahil."

"Itu karena para penyihir kaya itu yang terlalu malas," balas Hermione pedas. "Mereka tidak mau menggerakan badan mereka bahkan hanya untuk mengambil segelas air minum."

"Sudah kubilang, Mione, peri-rumah itu bahagia jika disuruh-suruh–"

"Majikan mereka yang memaksa mereka untuk begitu!"

"–itu memang kodrat peri-rumah–"

"Diam, Ron!" Hermione memekik. Ia hampir _lost control_ dan segera menyadari bahwa percakapan ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Kalau ini terus dilanjutkan, tidak hanya Al yang akan menangis ketakutan. Hermione menarik napas dalam, "Hentikan pembicaraan ini."

"Kan, kau yang memulai membahas peri-rumah," gerutu Ron.

"Tapi semua bermula saat kau ikut-ikutan dalam obrolanku dengan Ginny."

"Aku, kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku."

"Aku tahu kau masih sebal padaku karena pertandingan tadi. Iya, kan?"

"Itu salah satunya."

"Hei, hei, hentikan!" suara Molly menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "Al dan Rose menangis semakin keras karena kalian, tahu. Jangan bertengkar di depan anak-anak!"

"Uhm, _sorry_ , Molly," gumam Hermione menyesal. "Sudahlah, Ron, kita hentikan sampai sini. Sangat tidak sopan bertengkar di acara ulang tahun ibumu."

"Ya sudah," jawab Ron ogah-ogahan. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Hermione sampai semua orang telah berkumpul di meja makan dan acara ulang tahun dimulai.

Setelah bernyanyi dan berdoa bersama, mereka makan malam dengan tenang. George melemparkan beberapa lelucon tentang pembeli di tokonya, Charlie yang tidak kunjung menikah, dan dua peri-rumah, yang ia pekerjakan di tokonya, yang membuat Hermione mendengus sebal dan seketika membuat Ron menyeringai.

"... aku memutuskan mencobanya pada Windy. Aku meminta izin padanya sebelumnya dan dia begitu terharu karena merasa sangat terhormat."

"Jadi, dia bersedia?" tanya Harry dengan tertarik.

"Tentu saja," jawab George. "Aku memberinya dua tetes, dicampurkan ke air putihnya dan _voila_!"

"Bagimana–bagaimana?" kata Ron antusias.

"Suaranya berubah menjadi sangat melengking, menyakitkan telinga" jawab George. "Kurasa efeknya sedikit berbeda jika diberikan pada peri-rumah."

"Tentu saja!" sembur Hermione. "Kau membuat ramuan itu untuk penyihir, bukan peri-rumah. Dan kau tega sekali menjadikan peri-rumah sebagai kelinci percobaan!"

Ron segera memutar bola matanya, " _Gezz_ , kau berlebihan, Mione."

"Itu sudah keterlaluan, Ronald!"

"Ramuan itu tidak membahayakan sama sekali kok, Hermione," kata George masih ada nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Kurasa 'ermione benar," Fleur menyambung. "Itu agak kelewatan."

"Itu sangat kelewatan. Kau bisa dituntut atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap peri-rumah!" pekik Hermione.

"Ya ampun, apa kau baru saja bilang kau akan menuntut kaka iparmu sendiri, Mione?" sahut Ron. "George, kan sudah bilang kalau itu tidak membahayakan."

"Berhentilah memojokkanku! Kau benar-benar sebal karena aku menghalangimu menonton pertandingan itu, hm?"

"Sudah kubilang itu salah satunya."

"Ya sudah, pulang saja dan menonton sepanjang hari sampai matamu keluar dari tempatnya!" Hermione memekik marah dan mulai menolak siapapun yang ingin bicara dengannya.


End file.
